


Nosferatu

by Yunaan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hellsing!AU, M/M, More tags to be added, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunaan/pseuds/Yunaan
Summary: “What’s your name, kid?”“Eren.” He says faintly, without looking up from the bullet wound in his chest.“I shot through your lung to hit his heart. Sorry, but this gun leaves a massive hole. You don’t have longer than a minute. What will you do?” Eren looks up at Levi and Levi sees there’s still a spark in his eyes, fading but still strong.“I’ll survive.” And Levi grins.“Good answer.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Kohta Hirano but this is payback for not producing more copies of Hellsing. why the fuck is volume ten 84USD imma smack you upside the head and use your series as basis for my AU, kinda 
> 
> Because we clearly don't have enough Vampire Hunter! AUs. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> This is my first work in a while so sorry if im super rusty with the everything

“This is Legion Headquarters. Agent, tell me your status!” His bosses’ voice crackled through the earpiece.

“Hm.. Yeah, sorry. Moon gazing. Target in sight, master.” 

“Keep it together Levi, you’re the only pawn we’ve got on the board.” 

“Right.” 

~  
Mission File  
Status: Open  
Date: Wednesday, June 14th, 1984  
Location: Cheddar; a small village in Southern England.

 

A lone vicar lived in the only church in this quaint village.  
A rather odd vicar.

He rarely went outside during daylight hours. He could always be found in the dimly lit chapel. On the far and in between occasions he did go out, it was always rainy, overcast, or in the middle of the night. He always wore a clergy robe with a deep hood, concealing his eyes. 

It was as if he hated the sun. 

It was one week later, when the first incident occurred. A young man, on an errand to the neighboring village failed to return, even in the following days. More incidents followed. Over the next two weeks, villagers disappeared, one by one. A dozen villagers vanished. The small town of Cheddar was thrown into panic. Then, the following night, a boy managed to escape to the nearest house and testified to a policeman. 

The lad had seen the priest standing there in the darkness. At first it was much too dark to tell, but when the moonlight broke through the overcast, the boy could see that the vicar had blood streaming out of his mouth.  
The officer and two other policemen went to the chapel immediately to bring the vicar in for questioning. Unfortunately for them, twilight was giving way to night. 

And so, several days later…

Date:June 30th  
Location: A half mile from the outskirts of Cheddar. 

A black car pulls alongside the police blockade and stops. A man in a suit immediately gets out and opens the door to the backseat. A woman steps out. Within the second, a man in uniform hurries up and offers a quick salute. 

“Sir Ackerman! We’ve been waiting for you.”

“I have news. Who’s in charge here?” The woman responds cooly, moving forward past the policeman, who hurries to keep up with her strides. 

“The situation is already way beyond our control. The captain is right through here sir.” The officer lifts the cloth door to the makeshift command tent before stepping aside. 

The woman enters. Inside the tent a fold up table is covered with a map of Cheddar, and three men are hovering around it. The man in the center of the group looks up sharply.

“You’re... Sir Ackerman?” The man says incredulously. “What in the devil is going on in that village?” 

Sir Ackerman crosses her arms and smiles faintly. “Your worries are at an end. The Legion will take it from here. Show me the footage, if you please.”

“Yes sir, right away.” The captain places a radio television on the table and presses play. Immediately grainy footage rolls, showing humanoid figures shambling forwards amongst the forest. 

“Three hours ago, we lost contact with the team we sent in. I believe you’ve already seen the footage we gathered from the video camera of a scout. What are those?!” The captain's tone rises sharply towards the end. 

“Those would be ghouls. The village is swarming with them.” The woman brushes her dark hair out of her eyes and inspects the map. 

One of the men to the side of the captain speaks up. “I’m afraid I don’t follow, what in the hell is a ghoul?”

“It’s what happens to vampire attack victims who are not virgins. You could say they’re zombies under the control of said vampire, that vampire being the thrall. We anticipate that a vampire is somewhere in the village,” she says. 

The captain resorts to hysterics. “Ghouls?! A vampire?!”

“Correct.”

“Do you honestly expect me to believe that?! That my men are gone and zombified due to some occult bullshit?!” The captain spits out. 

Sir Ackerman straightens up. “It’s the truth. But it doesn’t matter if you don’t believe it. You and your men are done here. Low level law enforcement officials wouldn’t be cleared to know unless you needed to.

“We, the Order of Protestant Knights, also known as the Legion, have fought against these monsters since the founding of this country. We are the secret service set up to consign to oblivion these Antichrist freaks, who try to violate the British empire and the Protestant Church.

“There’s a bloodsucker in Cheddar that’s controlling those ghouls. You’re up against a monstrosity, Captain. Regardless of how many officers or standard troops you send in, all you’re doing is offering that vampire a free meal.” The woman slides a carton of cigarettes out of the breast pocket of her suit jacket and plucks one of them out. 

“Vampires can only create more vampires by drinking the blood of virgins. Others are simply food and end up becoming those ghouls, nothing more than the mindless servants of their master. If you kill the head, you kill them all. And Legion will swing the sword.” With that the woman lights her cigarette and inhales. 

“One of Legion’s men is a special anti-vampire expert. He’s already on his way to Cheddar. It should all be over in matter of hours.”

The captain speaks up, slowly. “...What manner of man is he? Are you sure about this, sir?” 

Mikasa Fairbrook Ackerman pierces the captain with eyes like chips of ice. 

“His name is Levi. No one is more expert than him when comes to monsters...especially vampires.” With that, she turns neatly and leaves the tent, her coat fanning out behind her. 

~

A cloaked man looks at the moon.  
“What a nice, quiet night. Makes me want to suck some blood.” 

~  
A young man in a police uniform, combat pistol at his side, is running through the woods. He hears a rumbling of laughter come from several sides at once.

“It’s no use running.” The young man halts and raises his pistol directly in front of himself and fires off several rounds. It’s quiet again, save for his heavy breathing.

A man in a priests robes materializes in front of him not a moment later, and the policeman jerks his head back in fear. 

“Guns won’t do a thing. A gun could never kill a vampire,” The priest says, his voice sickly sweet. He grabs onto the young man by the front of his uniform.

“All your comrades now belong to me. And next it’s your turn. There’s little chance a boy your age is still a virgin, no? Regardless I ought to be sure. I’d hate to turn you into anything other than a devoted slave.”

The boy looks behind the vicar to see an entire squadron of zombies shambling into place behind their leader and feels bile in the back of his throat. He recognizes his squad leader -former squad leader- and other team members in the crowd of undead. The vicar smells sharply of iron. The boy’s eyes narrow and that’s all the warning the vampire gets before the officer slams his head into the vampire’s. The vampire snarls before wrapping his other hand around the boy’s neck. “You fucking shit, I’ll take my time with you.”

“Hold it.” There’s a man standing behind the vicar. “I think you’ve had enough of your fun.” The vampire snaps his head around in shock.

“Youngsters these days. Filthy and common. Nothing more than scum.” The cloaked man drawls. 

The priest narrows his hollowed eyes. “And you are? Some backwoods hick with bad timing?”

Moonlight filters through the clouds and strikes the clearing. The newcomer wears a dark coat and trousers. His narrow eyes look the priest up and down and he frowns.

“My name’s Levi. I’m an agent for Legion who takes out the trash. A hit man, if you will.”

“Seriously, you? Bull if I ever heard it.” The priest grins lecherously and snaps his fingers.

“Kill him.”  
The ghouls raise their guns to the stranger, and fire. 

The policeman sees the bullets go through his would-be rescuer as if in slow motion. The man slumps to the forest floor. 

The priest’s laughter bellows throughout the clearing. “Done so soon, hit man?” He’s cackling now, his head thrown back. 

“You fucker. That was a new coat.” The priest’s one hand that’s fastened onto the policeman’s collar tightens as his head turns toward the man on the ground. 

The man, Levi, gets up off on the ground. “Guns won’t do a thing, rookie. An ordinary bullet can’t kill a vampire.” The policeman is following Levi’s every move, eyes open wide. The priest’s face has gone slack as Levi points his own pistol at the vampire’s forehead. 

“Good thing this ain’t a regular gun,” he says before opening fire on the surrounding ghouls. The vicar snatches the young man and takes cover behind a dead tree. “What in the hell is that freak?” He snarls as one ghoul after another crumples to the ground.

After each ghoul is truly dead, Levi steps towards the tree where the two are hidden. “What I fucking hate about you newborns, is that they go on rampages whenever the mood strikes you. Keep up the game and every human will go extinct and then we all die, you fucking idiot. Besides, I have orders.

“This 13mm pistol is loaded with explosive steel rounds, alloyed with silver melted from a cathedral cross. There’s no vampire around who can eat these bullets and not stay down.” He’s parallel to the vicar and the policeman now, and raises his gun. “And thus Cain had slain Abel. Die.”

“Hold it, hit man. Not one more step.” The vicar swings the struggling policeman in front of him. “I bet you were ordered to ensure survivors. Don’t you want him to live?! Just let me go, just pretend I got away!” 

“‘Fraid I can’t do that. Hey boy, you a virgin?” Levi redirects his attention to the young man, who immediately stops struggling and stares at him. 

“What the fuck are you going on about now you maniac?!” The priest stammers.

“I asked if you’re a virgin! Answer me!!” Levi barks.

“Holy fuck mate, you’re crazy.” The policeman says, deadpan. 

“Answer me.”  
“Jesus Christ, fine, yes!!” And that’s all the confirmation Levi needs before he shoots the boy through the right side of his chest. The police boy crumples and the vicar howls in pain. The executioner lashes forward in a single movement and thrusts his hand through the vampire’s chest. The vicar’s hands scramble for purchase on Levi’s arm before the man twists his arm, and the vicar stills. Levi pulls his arm free.

“Still fucking gross.” Levi shakes the dripping blood from his coat sleeve before he turns to the boy who’s to his knees in the grass. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Eren.” He says faintly, without looking up from the bullet wound in his chest.

“I shot through your lung to hit his heart. Sorry, but this gun leaves a massive hole. You don’t have longer than a minute. What will you do?” Eren looks up at Levi and Levi sees there’s still a spark in his eyes, fading but still strong.

“I’ll survive.” And Levi grins.

“Good answer.” With that, he drops in front of Eren, pushes the collar of his uniform down, lowers his mouth to the boy’s neck, and bites down. 

~  
It was a hour til dawn when a man carrying a figure in his arms walked out of the woods.

Mikasa Ackerman stood waiting by the police blockade as Levi walked up to her. “Well done. How’d you do?”

“The vampire’s dead. No survivors.” 

“Then care to explain the barely legal man in your arms? He’s a survivor, yes?” Eren looks up at this woman’s mentioning of him and watches special forces members jog up to see the hero and the damsel. 

“No, he’s actually dead.” Levi deadpans.

“...I’m sorry.” Eren says meekly.

The captain, who has been standing next to Mikasa, turns ashen. Sir Ackerman sighes.

“Levi, you bloody fucking idiot.” Mikasa lights another cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes his new toy out for a spin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Intro lifted from Hellsing and Bram Stoker's Dracula, with some minor alterations. Sorry, but I needed to throw in some lore.

“All flesh is grass, and all the comeliness thereof as the flower of the field. The grass withereth, the flower fadeth, but the word of our God abideth forever!”

“Have I been... bested, sir...?” A bleeding monster lays in the blood soaked grass, the last few minutes of daylight scatter the sun’s dying light on his skin. 

“Yes, you are bested. This is not a nightmare you will be awaking from. Your castles are plundered, your dominions in ruin, your servants destroyed. And the girl has fled this place forever more! She will never be yours, Count!”

“You are judged and found wanting, Vampire King! You have nothing. You are nothing. Nothing!” The sword plunges into the dracula’s throat with a sickening squelch. 

The vampire bolts upwards, chest heaving. Maybe if he had been human, he’d be doused in a cold sweat, but Levi gave up human bodily functions alongside his soul. 

He exhales slowly. “Just a dream, old man. Go back to sleep.”

 

~

Location: Outskirts of London, the Legion HQ. Target Practice Range  
Date: July 28th

Eren Jaegar furrowed his brow and squeezed the trigger three times, in rapid succession.

The man on his left whistled. “Incredible. You missed every shot.” Levi drawled. Eren prickled.

“I told you to stop using normal aiming. Forget what they taught you when you were a human. If you shoot like a human, you’ll miss like a human. Shoot like you have an eye in the center of your head.” The vampire taps Eren on the forehead. “Try again.” 

“I can’t even see the target! You’ve told me this three times. Couldn’t you just show me? Sir?” Eren tacks on the honorific as Levi’s eyes narrow. 

“Fine.” Levi takes his own pistol and raises it. “The target is exactly one kilometer away. You can’t see it, yet. But I can.” Levi fires and Eren hears the distant sound of splintering wood. He whips out his pair of agency-issued tactical binoculars.

“Whoa...” The target is gone from middle upwards.

“I forgot to switch out for normal rounds.”

~

Location: Outskirts of London, Legion HQ  
Date: August 15th

Mikasa pages through The Daily Telegraph and sighes.

Levi frowns and puts down a dog eared tour guide booklet on the cities of Italy. “What.”

“What?” She replies absentmindedly and flips another page.

“That’s the fourth time you’ve sighed in the last ten minutes. Say whatever you want or let me read in peace.”

“You’re almost 700 years old. You’ve been to Rome.” Mikasa lowers her newspaper and frowns lightly at her manservant. 

“Fine, keep it to yourself then.” He’s about to return to reading a description of the bloodiest gladiatorial battles the Colosseum has ever hosted when Mikasa speaks up.

“It’s been ten years, hasn’t it?” Levi tilts his head in agreement. “Ten years tomorrow.” He remembers it if it was yesterday. A somber young girl, no older than fifteen, with a heart of steel rescues him before he returns the favor.

“You were still a kid back then. You’ve done well for yourself, Master.” Levi says fondly. 

~  
Mission Status: Open  
Location: Manchester Suburbs  
Date: August 15th  
Later That Day:

Two black cars pull up to a police encampment on Withington Road. Mikasa steps out of the first. Eren and Levi step out of the second. Mikasa speaks briefly to the two vampires, who immediately take off afterwards. 

Mikasa strides up to the awaiting soldier. “Mikasa Ackerman from the Legion Organization. Take me to your commanding officer, if you please.” 

A man steps forward. “That’d be me ma’am, Chief Lowis at your service.”

“Little need for pleasantries. Fill me in.” 

The chief clears his throat. “R-right, then. Several hours previous three houses were attacked by two unknown persons. All the victims were families, twelve victims in total. Four were torn to shreds, while the remaining eight were found with bite marks on their necks, and had what seems to be their blood drawn out of them. It’s already been determined by high command that the situation is out of our reach and that authority is to be transferred over to those at Legion.” The captain takes a handkerchief from his breast pocket and wipes the sweat from his forehead. The summer air, even at night, is as thick as ever. 

“Understood. We’ll be taking full responsibility for the operation from here on out.” Mikasa strides forward, and the captain steps aside. She snaps her fingers. “First, get me a map with marked coordinates. The persons responsible are making their way up Route 17. I’ll be informing my forward team of their movement.

“They’re going round to what we at Legion assume to be pre-selected residences and murdering those families. Captain Lowis, have your men dispose of the bodies without delay, they’ll turn into ghouls if not burned.” Mikasa whips out her walkie talkie. 

“Eren.”

“Here, m’am!”  
“You and Levi head towards Route 17’s exit 26. We anticipate the next target is there.”

“Right away, Sir Ackerman!” 

On the other end of the call, Eren tucks his walkie talkie back into his utility belt. 

“We got orders?” Levi asks before taking a sip of his vending machine soda. Eren declined getting one for himself right before a mission. Despite being dead, he could still feel as if his heart was thundering like a racehorse, and he doubted the sugar would help calm him down. A cigarette might, but bumming one off his boss seemed a bit classless. Eren might be Cockney at the roots, but he had standards.

“Yes sir. We’re to move towards exit 26. One of the houses in the vicinity is going to be hit next.”

“Let’s go, police boy.” Levi finished his drink and crushes the can in his hands. He tosses the can backwards into an open dumpster.

“It’s Eren.”

“I know who you are, police boy.” Eren grumbles and shoulders his rifle before following his boss. 

 

It’s a bit obvious which house has been the most recent hit. The doorknob has been ripped clean off and the flowerpots at the entryway smashed. Levi walks straight up to the door while Eren steps carefully around the mess of morning glories and shards of clay pot in his work boots.

At the door, Levi motions for Eren to go around back with a swivel of his pointer finger. Eren nods and slinks towards the backyard. Levi gives him 20 seconds before rapping on the door.

“Motherfu-!” Levi hears a whispered bitten off curse. He can hear whoever’s inside sneaking up to the front door. That same enhanced hearing also notices the distinct sound of a handgun being cocked at the back of the house. Levi quietly steps to the side of the front door, with a brick wall for cover, just as a voice calls out, “It’s bloody one in the morning what do ya want?” Levi tries not to groan at the poor acting.

Levi slips into a similar Manchester accent and answers, “Sorry mate, but my dog got out again. Could I just check your backyard right quick?” 

“That’s fine bruv, but quit letting your pup out past ten, ya hear?” Levi grins at the sound of an semi-automatic being shouldered inside and slides his pistols out of their respective holsters. 

Bullets rip through the wooden door, and the sound of wood splintering echoes into the summer night for the length it takes the man inside to go through the rest of his magazine. 

“My turn.”  
Levi takes no small pleasure in the fear he can feel radiating off the man inside as he realized Levi was very much alive. He kicks what remains of the door into the house, and levels his two guns at the shell shocked man standing in the foyer. 

“Who the fuck are you?” He whispers.

“A real fucking vampire.” 

~

Eren has his rifle trained on the back door of the house, the only other exit to the townhouse. He has three holy bullets loaded. Armin, Lady Mikasa’s tactician and weapons specialist, heavily recommended they still use anti-vampire ammunition, even if the targets were not yet fully fledged. 

“Best to leave no room for mistakes,” he said, as he handed over a gilded box. “These are .338 steel bullets, inlaid with gold from an Orthodox church in South Bank. The tips are explosive mercury, similar to what I enhanced Levi’s ammunition with. I’ve modified a Winchester bolt action hunting rifle for your personal use, it should accommodate your new strength.” He gestured to the long case on his desk. 

“Bloody hell. Thank you, sir.” Eren says, a bit blown over.

“Your police records mention your brilliance in sharpshooting, so give us your best, okay Eren?” Armin gave him a winning smile, and Eren tried to relax. But for all of the blond man’s cheerfulness, it was a bit unnerving how much he knew about Eren and how little Eren knew about him.

At the sound of an assault rifle shakes the air, he tenses up briefly before forcing himself to breathe. He’s a policeman, he can handle this. Graduated within the top five at the academy, best marksman in his class. At the sound of Levi’s signature pistols, a woman bursts out of the back of the house and Eren fires without hesitation.

He’s too slow. Instead, the explosive shot blasts a lawn chair into plastic splinters. The woman vaults over the fence and takes off down the suburban streets. 

“Shit!” Eren takes chase, climbing up onto the roof of the town house and tails her from the rooftops. He may be too slow to catch her with a bullet, but his new speed is able to keep up.

“Eren, what’s your status?” Levi’s voice crackles through the two way radio at his hip. 

Eren brings it up to his mouth.

“Missed target. Heading south-east, 400 meters ahead.”

“Take the shot now.”

“Are you insane?? With all respect, sir, I couldn’t get her at 50 meters!” Eren yells as he leaps across another gap between houses.

“You’ll lose her if you don’t shoot now, brat. I told you, use your vampire eye, not your human ones. Shoot like a human and miss like one.”

“Bloody hell.” Eren mutters and drops into a crouch on the shingles, and moves to position his rifle. He shuts one eye and takes aim. 

Shoot like you have an eye in the center of your forehead. Eren hears Levi’s monotonous voice echo.

He closes his eyes, and fires. 

~

 

“Impressive, for your first mission, Eren.” Mikasa greets him when he and Levi return to the police encampment.

Eren quickly snaps a salute. “Thank you sir.” 

She gives him a small smile and turns to the older vampire.

“Levi, status.” 

“Occupants of the recently raided house were severely injured, and have been placed in the hands of emergency services. None had puncture wounds, and no blood had been yet taken. Both perpetrators are dead.”

Mikasa nods and closes the file she holds and hands it to Armin, who stands to her left. 

“Case closed.” With that, she takes out a cigarette from it’s pack and lights it with the lighter Armin immediately offers up. 

She takes a long drag and then begins to return to the car. 

“Good work today, police boy.” Levi ruffles Eren’s hair before following his boss. The younger vampire startles, before grinning and calling out into the night.

“You too, master!”

Mission Status: Closed

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: don't close your eyes while firing a gun, kids. If you try this at home, you’re an idiot. Thanks for reading!


End file.
